Breaking The Potions Master
by DaisyChainParker
Summary: After surviving Nagini, thanks to one Hermione Granger, Severus returns to the Hogwarts dungeons the same ill-tempered professor he always was. While standing duty over his sick bed, Hermione has seen a different side to the snarky Potions Master and is determined to break down his carefully constructed walls, hoping to have her newfound affection for the man returned. HG/SS


A little HG/SS story because I love this pairing! Just a fluffy 2shot

* * *

The door the Potions classroom was quite used to the constant beating against the wall, though it was rather rare for the habitual professor to be stood watching while one of his students stormed from the dungeon room. Flying past the rows of desks full of open mouthed 7th years, Professor Snape emerged out onto the corridor.

"Detention, Miss Granger! Tonight 8pm!" he spat after her retreating form, who acknowledged with a flick of her hand over the shoulder. Spinning he entered the classroom, the scowl on his face assuring that the students quickly focused back on their potions. Passing the girls desk, Snape felt only a trickle of guilt before vanishing the sabotaged potion. "Potter, as Miss Granger has decided to drop this class _you_ may need to actually _do_ the reading and homework assigned, we wouldn't want any accidents occurring now that she's not here to baby sit you." He sneered at the other end of the desk, grabbing the abandoned ingredients and sorting them back in the store cupboard.

Severus Snape did not consider himself a changed man. He was no longer required to burden the pressures of being a double spy, his mind and emotions no longer needed to be buried deep behind immobile walls, no longer had to endure harsh and painful punishments or the cruciatus curse. One would think the intimidating Potions Master would have mellowed slightly this side of the final battle. Or not. Severus had been this way longer than he could remember, at first it was to lessen the beatings from his father, then trying not to retaliate when the marauders harassed him. Of course, that had been childs play compared to serving under the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore, a true testimony to his skills as an Occlumens and an actor. It's a miracle he survived as long as he had, let alone scrapping through Nagini's attack and still come out breathing, all thanks to one little interfering, insufferable, know-it-all Gryffindor.

In his life before the war, Severus had only identified one other human being close enough to his acquaintance that he had felt comfortable enough to relinquish some of his rigid control. The young Lily Evans had been too naïve to understand the effect her friendship had on Severus's emotional wellbeing, not even noticing the strict walls he had placed around certain aspects of his life. Now, he was faced with a fierce young witch who had somehow managed a peek behind the barricade and was fully determined to hammer her way through his fortified soul, unearthing all sorts of dreadful emotions and memories that he had no wish to address, now or ever.

Miss Hermione Jean Granger had certainly taken him by surprise, long ago Severus had learnt not to underestimate the girl, yet he was still completely bewildered by the weeks she had spent by his sick bed, nursing him back to a fully functioning individual. He can admit that he hadn't been that vexed by the girls' intrusion, in his weakened state, her intellect and charisma had managed to occasionally slip past his defences and he found himself almost considering the possibility that he may have a friend. Their civility had lasted until he removed himself from her care and returned to the healing castle. Apart from a few joyful unanswered letters from her, Severus did his best not to think of Hermione in any way shape or form than that of a returning war torn student; vigilantly ignoring the provocative images his subconscious planted in his dreams.

As the chimes from the clock tower echoed through the dungeon halls, Professor Snape dismissed the students, all rushing to bottle their samples and flee the sullen man, lest he find more reasons to take house points. Severus donned his cloak for a quick walk on the grounds before dinner in the Great Hall. Hopefully the chilly air would cool his lingering dreams of a certain forbidden student and he would be able to face her in detention tonight without inappropriate thoughts swirling around his head.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter I will probably try to go from Hermione's view.

Advice/Criticism is always helpful and appreciated!


End file.
